


Вопросы без ответов

by getrid



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>меньше будешь спрашивать, меньше вранья услышишь (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы без ответов

Вообще-то, это было идеей Мейсона. Все плохие идеи всегда принадлежали Мейсону.  
За порогом «Вафельного дома» плескался пыльный и душный городской июль: мутный от жары и сероватый, как разводы на оконном стекле, по которому Джордж от скуки возила пальцем. Жизнь после смерти в этот четверг была как-то особенно невыносима. Джордж не спала уже вторую неделю, и мир казался ей блеклым, выцветшим, ненастоящим и оттого раздражающим. Неудивительно, что все возрастающее количество стикеров только подливало масла в огонь раздражения, делая пламя особенно едким. Они все сбивались с ног, ни о каком отдыхе уже даже речи не шло – удачей было просто суметь совместить встречи. Да что уж там: они пятеро едва успевали пересекаться с Рубом, чтобы забирать у него стикеры. А ведь была еще и другая, нормальная, работа, на которую Джордж пришлось забить совсем. Долорес закатывала свои большие карие глаза, обещая крупные, очень крупные неприятности. Но, видимо, жара доконала даже ее, поэтому дальше угроз дело пока не шло. Честно говоря, Джордж надеялась, что история с ненормально большим количеством смертей все же кончится раньше, чем запас великодушия – или равнодушия – Долорес исчерпается окончательно.

На пробковой доске, которую Киффани, переговорив с Рубом, позволила прикрепить в подсобке, они оставляли стикеры и сообщения друг для друга. С тех пор, как количество умирающих в городе превысило все допустимые пределы, это было одним из способов оставаться на связи и координировать работу. Стикеры желтели на доске каждый раз, когда кто-то из жнецов забегал в «Вафельный дом», и, несмотря на то, что они все забирали, и забирали, и забирали чужие души, будто проклятые, меньше стикеров не становилось.

Джордж соломинкой взболтала в бокале кубики льда. Внезапно выпавший ей короткий перерыв не доставлял никакого удовольствия. Она просто бесцельно убивала время, те драгоценные полчаса, которые могла бы потратить на сон, раз уж потратить их на что-то более полезное не было сил. Джордж представляла, как огромный водоворот засасывает людей и утягивает их вон из города, оставляя Сиэтл пустым и просторным, а жнецов – безработными. 

Колокольчик над входом мелодично зазвенел. Внутрь ввалился Мейсон, придержал дверь для Дейзи. Оба они выглядели потрепанными до крайности. Но если в случае Мейсона это было более чем нормально, то утратившая свое вечное сияние Дейзи Эдер, пожалуй, несколько пугала. 

Мейсон со стоном плюхнулся на диван. Дейзи аккуратно и устало опустилась напротив него, расправив летящую юбку.  
– Твою мать, – зло выдохнул Мейсон, выуживая из бокала Джордж кубик льда и закидывая в рот. По подбородку у него потекла смешанная со слюной вода. – Это уже ни в какие ворота. Мы должны узнать, какого хрена происходит. Нам нужен Руб.  
Да, так вот оно все и началось. 

***

 

Проблема заключалась в том, что Руба они не видели уже дня четыре, а не говорили с ним – если не считать за разговор «Доброе утро, разбирайте задания и валите забирать души» – и того больше. Но, в конце концов, у них были стикеры. Джордж выбрали переговорщиком и отправили в подсобку. Там она на секунду замерла перед доской, затем отщелкнула колпачок с маркера, и жирные черные буквы въелись в желтый стикер.

Когда это кончится?   
Сколько мы еще будем впахивать, а, Руб?

В деле – деле задалбывания Руба до состояния, когда ему придется ответить, что происходит, – были она, Мейсон и Дейзи. Рокси единодушно сочли шестеркой Руба, ей не было никакого доверия, и поэтому она отпадала. Джордж закрепила стикер, до упора вдавив в доску ярко-красную лакированную кнопку.

***

 

В следующий раз в «Вафельном доме» она оказалась уже ближе к полуночи. На доске висело восемь новых стикеров. На пяти карандашом было приписано ее имя. Пять стикеров, четыре места, общий временной интервал в три часа, две поездки на автобусе и одна маленькая Джордж на все про все. Просто замечательно. Джордж замутило.   
Еще два стикера предназначались Рокси. На восьмом аккуратным почерком Руба значилось:

Молчите и вкалывайте.

«Это война», – подумала Джордж, срывая стикер с доски и запихивая в сумку.   
По правде говоря, винить во всем Руба было не совсем справедливо, но надо же было обвинить хоть кого-нибудь. Руб был последней ступенькой, до которой они могли дотянуться. Стикер с ответом Джордж той же ночью выложила перед Дейзи и Мейсоном. Стикер был уликой. Вызовом. Поводом для полномасштабных боевых действий. Соединенные Штаты Джорджии, Мейсона и Дейзи вступали в битву с Вьетнамом Руба, рассчитывая на полную и безоговорочную победу.   
Пожалуй, им бы стоило вспомнить, что никто из них не отличался особой удачливостью, но, опьяненные предчувствием успеха, ни о чем таком они не задумывались.

***

 

– Общий сбор! – объявил Мейсон, оседлав стул. – Нам нужно усилить напор! Иначе мы скопытимся раньше, чем все это кончится. Я имею в виду, второй раз скопытимся.  
Прошло четыре дня. Длинные, муторные и полные чужих смертей, они сливались в один. Отловить Руба и припереть его к стенке так и не удалось, а задания сыпались бесконечно, как бедствия из шкатулки, открытой одной любопытной дурой. 

Дейзи приходила домой под утро и протяжно стонала в коридоре, снимая туфли с натертых ног. Волосы ее, тонкие и белые, спадали на шею безжизненно и вяло, как хвостики дохлых мышей. Джордж ворочалась на продавленной кровати, прижимаясь всклокоченной головой к стене. Будильник над ухом звенел аккурат когда она засыпала. Кофе на завтрак горчил, как вся жизнь, кофе на ужин был пресным, как она же, обеда не было вовсе.

Доброе утро, Орешек.  
Передай Мейсону, что если он еще раз разобьет мне окно в квартире, все задания Рокси я отдам ему.  
Руб.

Мейсон, умоляю тебя (зачеркнуто), разбей это чертово окно еще раз.  
Рокси.

Ты что-то знаешь, Руб!!! Я уверен, ты знаешь!  
Мейсон.

Да, Руб. Ты знаешь.  
Джордж.

Мстительно улыбаясь, Джордж прикрепила стикер к центру доски. Конечно, за последнее время они не продвинулись ни на йоту – если не считать разбитое окно в квартире Руба, поцарапанную машину Руба, испорченные любимые брюки Руба и прочий мелкий вандализм. Однако Руб, похоже, начинал сдавать позиции. Гораздо медленнее, чем хотелось, ну так и Рим не в один день строился.

– Киффани, чай со льдом и овсянку с изюмом, – заказала Джордж, выбираясь из подсобки в битком забитую забегаловку. Солнце било в окна, и было видно, как танцует в воздухе пыль. Джордж сидела, откинув голову на спинку диванчика, и впервые за все это время ей было уютно и легко.  
– Наконец-то завтракаешь здесь? – на бегу улыбнулась Киффани. – Вы что-то совсем перестали появляться тут вместе.  
– Это все Руб, – с ощутимым удовольствием наябедничала Джордж, отхлебывая чай из стакана.   
– А вот это несправедливо, – сказал Руб из-за ее спины, и выглядел он просто ужасно: красный и взъерошенный. Что-то сочувственное и жалостливое трепыхнулось у Джордж внутри, как будто за ребрами сидел крохотный рыбий малек. Однако она быстро напомнила себе, кто тут во всем виноват, и малек ушел на глубину.  
– Плохо выглядите, – обронила Киффани. – Завтрак?  
Руб покачал головой: не сегодня. Киффани, неодобрительно поджав губы, ушла к другим столикам. Руб, разглядывая Джордж, сел рядом с ней. Взгляд был темным и пронзительным – обычный взгляд Руба, когда тот хотел показать, что она кругом неправа.  
– Чаю? – мило улыбнулась Джордж, толкая стакан по столу вперед и надеясь, что он опрокинется Рубу на колени.  
– Тебе, тебе, тебе и тебе, – неприветливо сказал Руб, приклеивая к столу четыре стикера. – Все тебе.  
– Да сколько можно, – прорычала Джордж. – Мы что, роботы?   
– Ага, – ответил Руб с типичной интонацией «я заговорю тебе зубы, и ты ничего не узнаешь». – Ты так вообще терминатор. Хочешь знать, почему столько смертей?   
– Именно!  
– Ух ты. Я тоже хочу.   
– Руб! Ну, серьезно. Это ненормально. И ты знаешь, что это ненормально, и знаешь причину. Ты всегда знаешь больше, чем нам говоришь.   
– Даже если я отвечу, вы все равно мне не поверите. Так что за смысл отвечать?  
– Да ладно? И какой ответ? Ну, какой?  
Руб молча вскинул брови.  
– Какой, какой, какой? Руб!  
Руб сгреб ежедневник, засунул его в карман шортов и поднялся с дивана.   
– Я опаздываю, Орешек. Пишите письма. И передай Дейзи, что утащить статуэтку с моего комода было не лучшей идеей. Это делфтский фарфор. Еще раз такое устроит – выпну отсюда к чертям. Все поняла? Умница.   
– Я тебе что, голубь почтовый?! – крикнула Джордж ему вслед, но Руб, больше не обращая на нее внимания, шел к выходу. 

От разочарования Джордж готова была упасть носом в овсянку, но пришлось ограничиться пинком по ножке стола (весьма болезненным, по правде говоря, пинком). Ее отведенные на завтрак пятнадцать минут заканчивались примерно... сейчас.  
И впереди ждало море смертей. 

***

 

Стикеров было шестнадцать. Шестнадцать чертовых стикеров.   
Джордж остановилась на пороге подсобки, зажмурилась и пробормотала уже набившую оскомину мантру «там нет моих, нет моих, пусть там не будет моих». Конечно, там были ее. Джордж, заплетаясь в ногах, брела к выходу из "Вафельного дома". Она устала так сильно, что у нее больше даже не было сил задумываться о причинах. Главным было то, что все эти люди умирали, и, похоже, не собирались останавливаться. Они так ее совсем в могилу сведут... хотя вот это вряд ли. А жаль.   
Но их и вправду было так, так много, словно за этот июль смерть решила выработать свою годовую норму.

Парень, оступившийся на тротуаре и попавший под фургон.   
Женщина, сломавшая шею в переполненном автобусе.   
Старуха, подавившаяся печеньем.  
Девочка, проткнувшая себе горло спицей от зонтика.  
Дедушка, упавший с лестницы приюта для животных.   
Столько смертей.

Имена и адреса сливались в круговерть. Джордж сидела в трясущемся, разболтанном автобусе, перебирая стикеры, раскладывая их на стопки «сделано» – «не сделано». Правая коленка отводилась под «сделано», левая – под «нет».  
Было невыносимо жарко, глаза слезились от мелькающего за окном солнца. Когда Джордж на секунду прикрывала веки, под ними расплывались темно-оранжевые круги. Автобус заносило на поворотах, в нем пахло бензином и пылью. А еще пахло ладаном, и Джордж казалось, что все они едут на кладбище, и, может быть, даже к ее могиле.  
Она вышла на одной из остановок и долго сидела на скамейке, ковыряя тонкие слоящиеся полоски лака. Когда она нашла силы подняться, оглушающая жара спала, а солнце начало падать за горизонт, забрызгивая небо алым. Тени стали длиннее и гуще, вытянулись к западу. Джордж ждал бар «У старого Пита»: последнее (во всяком случае, она очень, очень на это надеялась) задание на сегодня.

***

 

Вся доска пестрела стикерами. Джордж почувствовала себя как человек, который отравился несвежей рыбой, но упорно пытается при этом держать лицо.

Орешек, три утренние смерти – твои.  
Может, хочешь что-нибудь у меня уточнить?  
Руб.

Руб, ты козел.  
Орешек.

Язычок-то придержи. Никакой, мать ее, субординации.   
Рокси.

Эй, кстати, Руб, а какого это хрена у Рокси меньше заданий, чем у нас?!  
Мейсон.

Да, Руб. Это нечестно. Я испортила четыре пары туфель на этой неделе. И у меня под глазами круги.  
Дейзи.

Бедная девочка.  
Рокси.

Она мне больше нравится. И еще у нее, в отличие от вас, есть работа.  
Руб.

У меня есть работа!  
Джордж.

И когда ты была там последний раз?  
Рокси.

Заканчиваем трепаться.   
Рокси, берешь три стикера справа, Дейзи – четыре по центру, Мейсон – четыре нижних, Джордж – три левых. 

Руб, мы больше так не можем!!!  
Все.

Руб, видишь, даже Рокси уже не выдержала. Не хочешь хоть объяснить нам, откуда столько жмуриков?!  
Мейсон.

Не хочу.  
Руб.

***

 

– Давайте его пытать, – обгрызая заусенец на безымянном пальце, предложил Мейсон. Все плохие идеи всегда принадлежали Мейсону.  
– Ага, – съязвила Джордж, – непременно. Раздобыть тебе испанский сапожок или так справишься?   
В вазочке перед ней таяло мороженое. Джордж вяло возила в нем ложечкой: есть не хотелось совсем.  
– Я прочла в астрологическом прогнозе, – сказала Дейзи, разглядывая свое отражение в масленке. Отражение выглядело бледновато: печальное лицо, выгоревшие до белизны волосы, серые круги под глазами. – Я читала, что надвигается время лишений, когда миром будет править звезда Алголь и поля будут усеяны сваленными трупами. Падальщики будут реять над ними, и карающая длань Господа будет распростерта над миром. Тогда полчища чудовищ начнут свою чудовищную жатву, и только праведные спасутся.  
Голос у Дейзи был легким и беззаботным.   
– По-моему, составитель гороскопа на чем-то сидел, – с сомнением поделилась с ней Джордж. – Как думаешь, Мейсон, на чем?  
Мейсон, распластавшись по столу, как выброшенная штормом медуза – весьма пьяная и немытая медуза – почесал волосатую ногу и зашептал:  
– Чудовища, Джорджи, чудовища съедят нас всех.  
– Именно, – сказал Руб, заставляя его подвинуться. Обивка противно заскрипела, когда Мейсон проехался по ней задницей. – Все так и будет. Наступит адская жара, все недостойные умрут, а самые недостойные сгниют на этих рабских галерах. Поэтому я молчал. Тебе и тебе.  
Руб протянул по тройке стикеров Дейзи и Мейсону, отхлебнул воды из стакана и был таков. Дейзи сидела, отложив масленку, бледная и растерянная. Мейсон с несчастным лицом начал грызть ее гренок.  
– Придурки, – поднимаясь из-за стола, сказала им Джордж очень нежно, – он же все выдумал.  
– А я бы не был, – прокричал Мейсон ей вслед, – я бы не был так уверен! Это же Руб! Он сам как дракон!

***

 

Это был ужасно выматывающий вечер. Джордж уже даже готова была признать, что что-то в том воспаленном бреде, который Дейзи при поддержке Руба вывалила на них за завтраком, все-таки было правдой. Двадцать восемь смертей – очень жестоких смертей – и все в один летний вечер. Джордж пришлось пробежаться едва не по всему городу, высунув язык, как та раздавленная колесами собака. Произошедшее сегодня переплюнуло весь предыдущий месяц скопом. 

Добравшись до «Вафельного дома», Джордж рухнула на диван, отмахнувшись от Киффани. Улеглась на сиденье, глотая слезы, уткнулась носом в зеленую обивку. Джордж ждала Руба. Он должен, обязан был все объяснить. Объяснить, почему так много людей умерло в этот душный июль. Почему никто не помог им забирать души, когда они выбивались из сил. Почему сам Руб никогда ничего не рассказывает. Словом, он должен был ответить на все «почему» этого мира.

Джордж просунула руку под колено, подтягивая его к груди. Слезы солоноватым комком встали в горле. Джордж недолго разглядывала усыпанный белыми плевками жвачек низ столешницы. Затем она заснула. Во сне она дышала коротко и прерывисто, как больное животное. Джордж снились лица людей, близких и едва знакомых. Люди, мельтеша, проносились перед ней. Джордж пыталась уследить за ними: ей казалось, что в их странном, изломанном танце есть какой-то ритм. Она старалась уловить его, но понимание ускользало, рассыпаясь цветными стекляшками, будто кто-то прокручивал колесико калейдоскопа.

Проснулась она от того, что на голову ей легла тяжелая ладонь. Джордж вскинулась, вытирая бежавшие по лицу слезы.  
– Руб? – спросила она неуверенно и хрипло.  
– Да, Орешек, – ответил тот, не убирая руки с ее головы. – Хочешь вафлю?  
Она не хотела, но в голосе Руба звучало что-то такое странное, словно он потерял слишком много. Как будто он терял весь этот месяц и этим ничем не отличался от нее, Мейсона, Рокси... да от всех людей вообще. Поэтому Джордж кивнула, ложась головой Рубу на бедро. Она слушала, как он говорит с Киффани и пытается шутить. Шутки выходили несмешные, натянутые.

Киффани принесла вафли, теплые, залитые кленовым сиропом. Руб взял тарелку. Джордж, вставая, потянула ее по столешнице к себе.   
Они долго сидели молча, глядя в окно: на перекресток с загорающимся и потухающим светофором, на пыльную, по-летнему темную зелень деревьев. 

– И все-таки, Руб, – сказала Джордж. Слова будто высыпались из ее головы. Она пыталась сложить их заново, как пазл, но нужные детали никак не находились. Вместо красивой картинки получались сплошные дыры. У Джордж всегда было хреново с пазлами. – Почему столько... почему это все?..

Джордж смотрела Рубу в лицо: на переносице и в углах глаз была мелкая сеть морщин, у рта залегли жесткие складки. Усталое, умное лицо Руба то складывалось в одно целое, то распадалось на отдельные части, и Джордж никак не могла понять... Ничего она не могла понять.  
Руб вздохнул, и внезапно стало ясно, как много ему на самом деле лет. Он коснулся плеча Джордж и сказал:  
– Да нипочему, Орешек. Жизнь бессмысленна.

И Джордж пришлось смириться с этим, как приходилось смиряться со всем остальным.


End file.
